An Angel For Courage
by Mokuba
Summary: A Taiori fic, not for the younger readers for sure. This is YAOI, so don't read it if you don't like two boys together, got it? ^_^ Now, this also contains two deaths, so there's another clincher for you if you don't like it. Read on if you dare.


Cody begins to wake up, Tai is still sleeping, Cuddling Cody as if it was thier last time together, He looked down at the chocolate haired beauty and smiled, //I'm glad you changed your mind about leaving because of what those kids said Taichi// He began to softly stroke the older boys huge mop of hair as he lay there quite happily in the warm embrace of the strong leader  
  
Tai moans softly in his sleep "mmm", He suggles closer to Cody  
  
Cody smiles as his lover is still dreaming, About what he will never know, But he had a pretty good idea it was about him and Tai, His hand soon moved from Tai's hair to the smothness of Tai's bare skin on his back and began to gently run his fingers up and down his back, Tai started to cuddle up against him more which in turn made Cody smile  
  
Tai mumbled in his sleep again "mmm Angel, I do." he suggles even closer to the younger boy   
  
Cody's eyes grew large with what Tai said, "I do?... " He thought nothing more of it and wriggled himself down so that he was face to face with the tanned boy, He kissed him softly on the lips then wrapped his arms around him bringing him in closer..  
  
(in the dream, Cody & Tai kiss, now their married) he mumbles in his sleep again "Angel, I love you, now you're my husband" He continues to sleep  
  
Cody sweatdropped, "Husband?," He thought about getting married before, But thought it wasn't possible... But to know that Tai wanted that too made him feel warm and special inside, He whispered back to Tai, "I'll be your Husband, Anytime Taichi Hida" He giggled at what would be Tai's new name //Taichi Hida and Iori Hida// It was a very nice thought... Maybe it could be possible... The more Cody thought about it the morre he wanted it to happen, He had to tell Tai, And somehow, Get him to confess that he wants it too  
  
"mmm" Tai suggles closer "Taichi Hida, mmm"  
  
"Tai?.. Are you awake?.. " He kissed the boy on the cheek, He liked seeing Taichi sleeping, But he also loved him more when he was awake, He gave him a slight shake, and whispered "Ta~ai, Ta~ai-chan, It's time to wake up sweetheart"  
  
  
"mmm Angel?" Tai looks at Cody through his sleeply eyes  
"I was having a nice dream. why did you wake me?"  
  
"Tai!," He squeezes Tai in a cuddle as he finally wakes up, "Morning baby, I was listening to you in your sleep, You called me your Husband.. and I uhhh," He blushes* "Just wanted to talk to you about it..."...   
  
Tai blushes big time, "I..um..oh no. I'm sorry I was dreaming that, Angel. I really am, I know your not ready. I'm soooooo sorry" He begins to panic  
  
Cody brings a finger to Tai's lips, He liked the way that he had the power to stop Tai dead in his tracks when he did that, "Listen to me Taichi Hida," He blushed "Well, Now that that is out, How about you becoming Taichi Hida? I'd like that very much!, Or me becoming Iori Kamiya!" He smiled  
  
Tai faints  
  
"Tai?.. Tai?!?!," He strokes the older boy as he straddles his waist and carefully taps at his cheek "Tai.. wake up!,"  
  
"mmm"  
  
Cody sighs with relif!, "Tai!.. Dont ever do that to me again!.. Silly boy" he giggles nervously and decided to forget about it by tickling Tai senseless  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Cody stops, "Hai?"  
  
"Can we keep your name if we married?"  
  
Cody grinned as his beloved wanted his name, //Tai wants my name!,// He leaned down and Laid his head on Tai's warm bare chest and replied with "Taichi Hida, I love it already, You can have my name Tai.. " He smiled and he brought a hand up near his own face and began to rub Tai's chest "You can have my name"..  
  
"Thank you," Tai's tummy growls "Oops I haven't eaten since yesterday"  
  
Cody giggled, "You're hungry... Let's go fix you something to eat..."  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!" Tai jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchun, nude  
  
Cody giggles again as he sees the back of Tai, //He's got such a cute ass,// He to joins Tai in the kitchen with nothing but his birthday suit on!..  
  
Tai sits at the table, He doesn't realise that he is naked, And he sits patiently waiting for food, His tummy growls again "I'm really hunrgy!"  
  
"Sure Tai, What would you like?.."  
  
"Um... PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Pancakes?.. Okay.. Lesse what I can do.." Cody goes off insearch through all the cupboards and other places to find what he needs to make Pancakes, For some reason, He didn't care why, but he found some ready made pancakes in the fridge, All he had to do was heat them up "These will do" He smiled,   
  
"Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes I Love Pancakes!"  
  
Cody said sarcastically, "Do you like Pancakes??"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai began another one of his giggling fits,   
  
Cody continues, He opens the pack and sets a few on a plate, and begns to read the packet, "Microwave for 2 minutes.." He shrugged, and put the plate of pankaes into the microwave.. "They'll be ready in a minute or to love.."  
  
"YEAH!!!!!" He claps his hands together happyily still giggling  
  
Cody turned around and gave Tai his glare, "Clapping?.. You act more and more like a two year old everyday!" He giggles "Tai.. You realise you're still naked don't you!" He blushed as he looked down at himself... "Hehe, So am I to that matter!"  
  
"EEP!!!!!!!!" Tai runs out of the kitchen to go and get dressed  
  
Cody giggled, He had no intentions of getting dressed, I mean, They were in Tai's house.. And just him and Tai lived alone..Cody thought it mught be a little bit of entertainment for the older boy if he was to serve his pancakes naked, Pancakes and a naked Cody.. How could he pass on something like that.. he giggled more, *Ding* The microwave had finished doing what it was supposed to do and he opened the door and took out the panckaes...  
  
Tai comes back into the kitchen wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of white little flower panties   
"PANCAKES!!!!!!" He grabs the pancakes and starts to shove them down,  
  
"Tai, Slow down, You'll gove yourself a bad tummy," He looks down at the athletic figure, "And what's with the flower Panties?. " He giggles, "They do look cute on you though"  
  
He stops eatting "I'm sorry, Angel. I won't wear them again."  
  
"No.. You can wear them, It just doesn't look like the sort of thing you'd ware sweetie"  
  
Tai blushes, "They just feel great"  
  
Cody giggles, "Well they do look cute" He grabs Tai by the waist, "Mr, Hida!"  
  
Tai starts to giggle too, "Thank you" And blushes again  
  
The question had been burning up inside of him for quite sometime now, "Tai.. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Angel, What is it?"  
.   
"When are we going to get Married?"   
  
"Married? Um... I... (faints)  
  
  
Cody rolls his eyes and steps over him, He gets a cup of water and splashes it on his face...  
  
Tai gasps as he his brought back and wipes the water away  
  
"Tai.. Silly boy, You fainted again!.. I hpoe you don't do that when we get married!.." he giggles, "On second thought's it would be tahtr funny though!" He saw Tai look up at him and growl, "Meep!.. " He begins to run away, His naked bottie wobbling behind him  
  
"Angel, come back here!" He gives chase to Cody  
  
Cody giggles as he continues to run, He runs into the bedroom "Dangit. No where else to run!" He takes a run and jumps onto the bed and get's under the covers, "Betcha can't get me!"  
  
"Angel!!!" the tanned boy jumps onto the bed "Hi!!"  
  
"Meep!.." He giggles some more, "You got me!.. Now it's time for you to have your wicked way wth me now ne?" He grinned goofishly at Tai..  
  
"Huh?" Tai gives him a confused look  
  
Cody rolls his eyes, "I want some!,"  
  
"Oh." He replies and again starts giggling  
  
Tai starts to kiss his way down Cody's chest and Cody begins to run his fingers through Tai's hair...  
  
Tai kisses all the way down his chest, Passed his tummy and gets to the smaller boy's cock and starts to suck on it  
  
"Ohh Tai... " He arches his neck back and thrusts his hips into Tai's mouth...  
  
Tai begins to suck faster  
  
Cody starts to rub Tai's back and whispers "I love you, Taichi Hida.. I love you..."   
  
"I love you too, Cody," He goes back to sucking and nibbling on his cock  
  
"Mmmmm,"   
  
The chocolate haired boy goes faster and squeezes Cody's balls a little  
  
"Ohh, Taichi.. I'm gonna cum!..." He clenches his fists and squeees his eyes shut as he enjoys every moment of Tai's touch over his body.. He shudders as he begins to let his seed shoot deep into the back of Tai's throat..  
  
Tai drinks it's all up not letting a drop seep though his sweet lips, "Mmm, Soooooo sweet" And he suggles close to Cody  
  
Cody pants and smiles back at Tai, Wipeing his forehead... "I love you so much Tai... Let's do it, Let's get married tomorrow!"  
  
Tai blushes a cute red, "Ok"  
  
"Yay!" Cody jumps up onto Tai's hips and faces him with his hands holding him up on Tai's chest, "Great!... I'm going to get my very own Husband!,, And it's going to be you!! Yay!!"   
  
Tai begins to giggle  
  
Cody leans down and stays straddled on Tai's hips and cuddles the older boy... "I'm glaad that you want to marry me... I have wanted this for a long. long time..."  
  
"Me too, but I'm scared"  
  
"Scared about what love?" He said giving Tai a confused look..  
  
Tai's eyes begin to fill up with tears "I'm just scared what people will do." He hugs Cody tightly "I'm afraid they will hurt you."  
  
"No one has hurt me up to now Tai, I'm not going to let them get to me.. I love you.. and you love me.. That's all that matters right now.. I don't care what they have to say.. I think they only say it because they are jelous of me" He takes a breath.. "I mean, Look at me.. I'm not the best looking person in the world by far.. But you.. You have everything anyone could ever want, Boys or Girls.. They all like you, You're cute, Funny, A liittle dumb at times, you're also athletic!, They are the qualitys everyone likes.. What do I have.. I have a strange looking hair cut, Not too good looking face, And I do Kendo." He takes a breath again cuddling Tai more, "They are getting to you like this because they are jelous of me Tai.. They want you.. And they can't have you.. Because you're mine... And no-one is ever going to even think about taking you off me..."  
  
"Oh, Angel." Tai begins sobbing "You are beautiful!! I love you!!!"  
  
"I know you love me, That's why I don't let it upset me... I know you'd never leave me for someone else... It just makes me sad sometimes that you get so upset about them, See the thing is... They are winning.. You are getting upset about it and fighting.. Just tell them that you love me, and that is the way it is, If they don't like it they can go screw the nearest car exhaust pipe" He snuggles into Tai's chest more, "I bet they wouldn't be like this if it was one of them with you..", He takes a moment to think.... "But you know.. It kinda makes me feel special sometimes, That they are jelous that is, It's nice to know I have something they want, But can't have... And it also makes me feel special when you call me Angel, And come home to me after school, And take good care of me..." He takes another breath, "Those are the things I love about you most, It's not just your looks that I find attractive, It's your personality, your Comapssion for me, They way you defend me when others try and put me down, But I know as well as you do.. it is hurting you deep inside what they say... But I also feel that is what makes our love for each other that much stronger" He takes another breath to say one last somment on the subject, "I wouldn't change anything about you Tai... I love you just the way you are... And I always will.. Dispite what others may think about us.. I think differently.. I know the real you.. And you know the real me... And what we share is more precious to me than anything else in the world.. Forget them... We have each other".. He gives Tai a tighter hug and snuggles even more into his chest..  
  
"Angel." He suggles with Cody sobbing "You keep me from going craxy. You came into my world and set it on fire. I love you, I love you so much. But it hurts, it hurts so much when they say things about you. I can't take it when they say it. I just want to go up to their faces and kill them for saying things like that. it's only because I love you.."   
  
"Thankyou Tai... I love you too... All you have to do is, I know it's hard but try... for me?, Try to just ignore them, They'll stop when they know it doesn't get to you, You and I know what they say isn't true... We know the truth.. They don't..." Cody get's up and lays flat ontop of Tai and wraps his arms around him, "I just don't know what I'd do without you..."  
  
"I know, I'd die if you weren't here." he paused for a moment, "But I'll try and stop fighting them."  
  
"Thankyou.... My Angel," He cuddles Tai back and kisses him softly on the lips, "We will always be together, Forever and ever...And that's a promise.."  
  
"Yes," Tai yawns "Forever"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz"  
  
Cody smiles, He whispers, "I guess I get the answer to my question afterall," he too falls to sleep again, Tai had worn him out, And he wanted to right now was to lay ontop of his Angel, And sleep with him yet again...........  
  
{{{A few days later, we find our boys in a chruch, getting married with all their friends there to watch}}}  
  
Father: "Do you Tai Kamiya take Iori Hida as your soulmate, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in heatlh, for richer or poor, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Cody smiles...  
  
Father: "And do you Iori Hida take Tai Kamiya as your soulmate, cherish to hold, in sickness and in heatlh, for richer or poor, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do", He smiled back at Tai..... Gazing lovingly into his big chocolatey brown eyes...  
  
Father: "Then I now pronounce you Iori & Tai Hida. You may now kiss each other."  
  
"Wai!" Cody stretches up and kisses Tai on the lips..  
  
Tai softly moans back into the kiss  
  
Cody pulls away from the kiss, "There we are!, We're officially married now!," Cody kisses Tai again this time putting all his heart and soul into it making it one of the most passionate kisses he ever gave to Tai.  
  
Tai pulls away "Angel, we are in Church!." He blushes  
  
Cody turns a deep shade of red, "Ohh yeah, Sorry..." His facial expression soon turned into one of a teasing three year olds, "But now they will have to get used to seeing it more often wont they Mr. Hida!"  
  
Tai smiles back giggling "Yes, I suppose they will".  
  
{{{after a few, they are in the limo}}}  
  
Cody sighed happily, "We did it Tai. We really did it!... Thankyou!" He turns and Kisses Tai...  
  
"Oh Angel..."  
  
Cody presses the button to raise the Blacked out glass that seperates them and the driver, While it is going up, Cody breaks from the kiss for a second, "Driver,"  
  
Driver: "Yes young sir?"  
  
Cody: "Round the block for a while please?"  
  
Driver: "Right away sir"   
  
Cody let's the glass reach the top and goes back to his main interest... Tai..  
  
"Oh Angel, you're so good to me." Tai cuddles with the younger boy,  
  
Cody cuddles back up to Tai.. Sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck, Just gazing into Tai's eyes and smiling, //We are together with a special bond now Taichi... For good!//  
  
"Angel, remember when you say you want to move away?"  
  
"Yea~ah?"   
  
Tai looks up into his eyes "Can we move somewhere, please? Away from everyone"  
  
"Tai, I'd move to live on the moon if it meant you were to be happy, I'll go anywhere you want, You name it.. I'll follow!" He smiled and hugged him, "Anywhere.. Just as long as it is you and me..."  
  
Tai gives Cody a squeee, and rest's his head on Codys tummy "Where are we going to go, Angel?"  
  
"Anywhere you like Taichi Hida!" He giggled..  
  
"Um..." He looks down  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Tai looked back up for a moment, "Can we go live in the Digital World?"  
  
Cody thinks for a minute... "Humm, We'd be alone for sure there... If you really want to!.. That would be a great Idea!"  
  
"Oh Angel," he hugs him again "I love you!!! Thank you, thank you so much!!!"  
  
"No.. Thankyou!.. I love you too!.."  
  
Tai yawns "I'm tired.. "  
  
Cody smiles... And sit's with Tai in his arms..  
  
Tai curls up with Cody and starts to suck on his thumb like a baby "Mmm"  
  
Cody chuckles to himself as he sees his beloved sleeping... "I know we'll be happy together for a long... long time..."  
  
{{{A few years later, we find our boys living in the DW, with 3 baby digimon as their kids. Cody is on the front porch watching Tai, playing with their 3 babys; laughing and being a happy Tai.}}}  
  
Cody stands at the porch watching Tai running around as if he was 12 again, He sighs happily, //I knew things would work out great of we got away// he got down from the porch and began to take a slow jog towards Tai and joined him, and the Digimon,  
  
Tai was giggling "Come on Cassy, Johny, Ruby".he runs around with their babies following  
  
Cody giggles as he watches thier little ones enjoying thierselves, "Dinner will be ready shortly.."  
  
Tai looks up "Ok, Angel"  
.   
Digimon: "ok, Daddy"  
  
Cody picks up Cassy, "Yep!, Not long to go now.. It's your favorite!"  
  
Johny & Ruby hop over to Cody, "We want to be picked up to!" They both pouted,  
  
Tai goes over and pics the 2 babies up "Here we go!" He smiled,  
  
Cody smiles at the Trio, "They are great aren't they..." With his other free arm he wraps it around Tai's waist..  
  
"Yes, they are". Tai leans over to kiss Cody,  
  
All 3 Digimon began to yell "WE ARE HUNRGY!!!"  
  
Cody tries to kiss back, But stops abrubtly.. He sighs "Okay okay, I'll go finish!.. Here you go Cassy," He puts Cassy back down on the ground.. "Be finished in a few minutes.. It won't be much longer now you hear?.. "  
  
Cassy looks up at Tai "PICK ME UP"  
  
"Okokokokokok" He picks her up "Um... Angel? I think you should hurry." He struggles trying to hold all 3 babies at the same time  
  
"Cassy, Daddy already has Johny and Ruby, Do you want to come with me and help witth the Dinner?"  
  
"OK" She jumps from Tai to Cody's arms "YAY FOOD!!!"  
  
"Thanks" Still holding the other 2 he puts them in thier highchairs  
  
"Come on then Cassy," He picks the baby Digimon up, "Now.. Let's see what we have cooking for us" He takes Cassy into the kitchen and set's her on the counter and continues to check the food to see if it is ready, "Hey.. It's done!.. Wanna try some?"  
  
Tai sits down in one of the chairs  
  
{{{After a few minutes or So. Cody has finished serving up Dinner}}}  
  
"There, All done.. Enjoy!"  
  
Tai smiles "Looks good, Angel. Eat up kids." Tai sits there for a moent to watch the Digimon eat  
  
"YEAH!!!" The Digimon shout in a unison As they eat up the food  
  
Cody takes his seat at the table next to Tai of course and takes Tai's gaze at the Digimon "We've done well, I'm really proud of you Tai.."  
  
"Yeah," He yawns  
  
Cody pokes Tai, "You're always tired!, You can eat your Dinner before even thinking about going to sleep, Ohh and by the way, The kids need a bath before they go to bed, Would you mind doing it.. I need to clear up in here when everyone has finished".  
  
"Are you trying to kill me, Angel? "  
  
The Digimon finish thier food, "BATHTIME NOW!!!" They all jump out of their high chairs and hop to the bathroom  
  
Cody sighs "No, If you can't do it I'll just have to wait to clear up in here.." He smiles back at Tai, "It's okay.. honest.."  
  
{{After dinner}}  
  
Tai sighs as he gets up slowly, feeling a pain in the lower part of his back and goes into the bathroom to wash the Digimon,  
  
Cody clears the plates from the table and leaves them in the sink for now and joins Tai in the bathroom, "Here love.. I'll give you a hand," He notices that Tai is having a bit of back trouble, "Are you alright sweetie?"  
  
He gives tried smile "I'm ok, Angel. but those kids of ours are going nuts in there."  
  
Cody smiles, "Okay love.. Leave them to me, You get to bed.. I'll join you later" He gives Tai a kiss on the cheek, "Go now.. Be off with you, I'll be there when I have finihed" He smiled and left to attend to the kids..  
  
"Thank you, Angel" He goes into the bedroom and lays down on his tummy  
  
Digimon: "BATHTIME!!!!!" all 3 babies jumping around in the Bath tub  
  
Cody baths the kids and get's them dressed and into bed.  
  
The Digimon yawn "Night night Daddy" All the Digimon soon fall to sleep  
  
Cody smiles, "Night kids" He leaves the room and turns off the light.. He walks back into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water, "Ohh no.. I have to wash up now." He sighed and did as he was going to do.. After a few minutes the kitchen was clean again as it was before he did dinner, He yawns and makes his way into the bedroom and plonks himself down on the bed next to Tai...   
  
"Mmm Angel? are they in bed now?"  
  
"Yeah... They went straight to sleep.. You wore them out today... Thankyou for keeping them busy while I made dinner," Cody turned over onto his tummy and put his arm aound his lover and stared into his eyes...  
  
"Ooooo" Tai moans in pain  
  
"What's wrong Tai?"  
  
"It's nothing, Angel. Just tried"  
  
"Are you sure?... If there is anything I can do.. Just tell me.."  
  
With a tired smile he says, "I know. I'm just tried, Angel. I love you"  
  
Cody smiles back.. "I love you too... Come on.. Get undressed. Let's get some sleep..." Cody slowly get's off the bed and begins to undresshimself.. He strips down to his boxers and get's inside the covers  
  
"Mmm I can't Angel. I'm too tired"  
  
Cody sighs... "Okay love.. Get some rest.. You'll feel better in the morning.." Cody got into bed and swiftly fell asleep.......  
  
{{{The next morning}}}  
  
  
###You sheltered me from harm, Kept me warm, Kept me warm,  
You gave my life to me, Set me free, Set me free,###  
  
  
Cody woke up the next morning, Tai hadn't moved at all during the night.. He still had his clothes on and was still laying in the same place.. Cody smiled and thought he was just still sleeping... He went into the kitchen and began making breakfast for the children and for Tai, While it was being made cody went and got the children up and brought them int othe kitchen... He finished doing the breakfast and gave the kis thiers and put Tai's on a tray, He picked up a little red rose that was sat on the sideboard that Ruby gave to him the day or two before and put it in a little vase and set it on the tray neatly, "There, Perfect!" He turned to the kids with the tray in his hands "Okay kids, Behave and be quiet, I'm going to go give Daddy his breakfast and wake him up" He gave them a smile and headded back to the bedroom, He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and entered setting the tray on the floor while he knelt next to Tai, "Tai honey, Come on love, It's time to wake up.." He gave him a little shake.. "Ta~ai, Come on sleepy head, Wakey wakey," He giggled to himself.. "Tai.. Breakfast is ready.. Come on sweetheart" There was no respnse from the older boy, Cody began to get a little worried, "Tai?.. Tai?.. Come on if this is a joke, You're scaring me right now.." He began to shake Tai a little harder, "Tai!.. Wake up!!.. TAI!, Get up please!. Please Tai get up!..." He lowered his head and began to cry, "Tai, Wake up!.. Please!... " Still no response, Cody continued to sob into Tai's back calling at him, Rather shouting at him to wake up..   
  
  
###The finest years I ever knew  
For all the years I had with you,###  
  
  
The babies come hopping in after hearing the shouting, "What's wrong Daddy?"  
  
Cody wipes away the tears from his eyes, "Just go and wait in your room for a little while kids, I'll be with you in a minute.."  
  
  
"Ok" Johny & Cassy hopped out of the room, but Ruby stayed  
  
"Daddy's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Huh?. Umm," Sniff, "no darling. He's just asleep, No, Playing a Joke on me that's all, He was always doing stuff like this.. He'll be awake in a minute.. You'll see"  
  
  
###And I would give everything I own, Give up my life, My heart, My home,  
And I would give anything I own, Just to have you, Back again...###  
  
  
Ruby hopped onto the bed   
"He's gone Daddy. He said he was."  
  
"Who said he was what?" Cody looked at Ruby a bit confused..  
  
"He found out that I saw him in pain and he made me promise not to tell you."  
  
Cody began to feel sick, "Tell me what Ruby?.. What's going on?"  
  
"Daddy was dying and he knew he was going to die soon. I saw him in pain and he made me promise not to tell you. He wanted you to be happy in his last hours."  
  
  
###You taught me how to laugh.. la la la, La la laaaa,   
You never said to much, But still you showed the way,   
And I knew, From watching you..###  
  
  
Cody's eyes began to flood with tears, "What was wrong with him?.. I could have helped him"  
  
"He said something was wrong with his head. I can't remember what it was now.. Ca.. Uhmm.. Ca... I can't think.."  
  
"Cancer?"  
  
Ruby nodded, "That's it"   
  
Cody collaped onto the floor and sobbed...  
  
"Don't cry Daddy. He would have wanted you to be happy. If you want, I'll go brake it to my younger brother & sister"  
  
###Nobody could ever know,  
The part of me that can't let go,###  
  
Cody nodded, "Please..."  
  
"Ok" Ruby gave him a kiss and hopped out of the room  
  
  
###And I would give anything I own, Give up my life, My heart, My home,  
And I would give everything I own, Just to have you, Back again...###  
  
  
{{{ 20 years went by from that day and we see Cody stnding in front of his husbands grave with a gun in his hand. Thier digimon kids have all grown up and moved away. Now Cody is alone}}}  
  
  
  
  
###Is there someone you know, You're loving them so, But taking them all for granted,   
You may loose them one day, Someone takes them away, And you don't, Hear of what they say,###  
  
  
  
Cody stand's infront of Tai's grave.. It reads "In the loving memory of Taichi Hida who will be sadly missed forever, We love you Daddy, - Johny, Ruby and Cassy," And at the bottom, "I love you Tai... Forever- Iori Hida" Cody began too cry again, Just like he did everytime he came to the gave.. It was so painful for him to know that Tai was never coming back... He tried to accept it.. he tried for years... But now had come the time where he couldn't take that his lover was no longer by his side... The children they had together had grown up and left home, Getting on with thier own lives, "Jhony found a beautiful Digimon, He has a little boy now, Ruby has a boyfriend too, She got triplet's, and Cassy, Well... She's still on her own but she prefers it that way.." Cody knelt down on Tai's grave "Well Tai.. I hope you're waiting for me.. I'll be there soon," He ran his fingers across The name scribed into the grave stone, "No Tai.. I am coming.." He shook his head, "You're not stopping me... I promised you we were going to be together forever.. And I'm going to keep my promise.." He spoke as if Tai was still with him arguing with him, It was the fact that Cody had never actually taken it in that Tai had died.. He still spoke as if he were as alive as him, He would be sat on his own after the children had gone to bed, And have a conversation with Tai.. Though he wasn't there.. He hadn't gone insane.. He just would not accept Tai's death.. "I'm coming and that's the end of it Tai..." He reached a hand up as if to put a finger on his lips, Like he always used to to make him quiet, It was then and only then did he really accept that he was gone when his finger stopped at nothing... No lips, No Tai,... And now, no more pain of being without him, He kissed Tai's name on the stone and laid flat on his back ontop of the grave, "I'm coming now.." He cocked the pistol and brought it to his head, "I love you Tai... I always will"....   
  
  
###And I would give anything I own, Give up my life, My heart, My home,  
And I would give everything I own, Just to have you, Back again... ###  
  
  
A few birds flew away from the trees as the sound echoed through the woods... Cody had gone too now... Gone to Join Tai in heaven, Where they won't be bugged by people hurting Tai, Calling Cody names, No one to try and take Cody away from him, Or vice versa.. They could both be together with the protection of the heavens.. As they be together once more, And watch down on thier children....  
  
  
###Just to touch you, Once again...### 


End file.
